The Seas May Burn
by Adriel
Summary: Harry is about to risk his life to go defeat the dark lord; but says a very personal goodbye to his friends first. Songfic. RR PLEASE!


Disclaimer- J.RO own characters, Mary Chaplin Carpenter wrote lyrics to the song 10,000 miles.  
  
~The Seas May Burn~  
  
~Fare thee well.~  
  
Harry roughly seized his alarm clock that read 2:30. He rolled over and silently got out of bed. He put on his blackest robes and a mask. He knew he had to leave now if it were to happen. Harry swayed and felt sick with nervousness and dread at the thought of what he had to do. He steadied himself against the cold wall, and sighed deeply. Looking around, he examined the faces of the boys he had grown up with. Looking closer, he realized that they were faces of not boys, but men. Men who had grown up to fast, men who had seen more than any wizard should have to see in a lifetime. The second war was terrible, and it was draining away at everyone. Harry had made his decision and was not backing out now. He knew he had to end the war, and he could wait no longer. It was time. Harry whispered in to the darkness words that the sleeping men would never hear. "Thank you for our childhood, my friends. I wish you all the best of luck in life. Fare thee well." Harry walked slowly to the door. He was not ready to face Voldemort yet, there was still one thing left to do. He had to see her one last time. It could keep him going forever.  
  
~My own true love.~  
  
Harry stopped out outside the 6th year girls' dorms and paused. He wanted to remember that image of her forever; the moonlight illuminating her face, the innocent smile, the beauty of her radiance. He walked slowly, and then knelt beside her bed. "Ginny," he whispered hoarsely, "Ginny," He loved to say her name. His loves name. "Ginny, I love you." He felt the hot tears on his cheeks, but was not ashamed. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, but he did not want her to wake. It would only make their parting harder. The past month that she had been his and he had been hers had been Harry's sweetest ever. She filled him with such a joy deep in his soul, she healed him. He touched her cheek and whispered, "Ginny, my own true love."  
  
~Farewell for awhile, I'm going away.~  
  
Harry had not the faintest inkling of where he was going. Dumbledore had set it up. They both knew that far to many people were dying, and Harry could just end it. But if Harry died.well, they decided better one person the hundreds, even thousands. But Harry wasn't doing it for he hundreds he didn't know. He was doing it for Ron. For the boys he grew up with. For Hermione. For Mr and Mrs. Weasley. For Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. For Ginny. Yes, better one person that hundreds. Better one man than the woman he loves. Better him than Ginny.  
  
~But I'll be back~  
  
Harry did not plan on dying, though. He planned to fight Voldemort and make him pay. He meant murder. His bones, his soul, shivered at the thought. That's why he needed to see his beloved tonight. He knew he wouldn't be filled with horror and murder if he could envision her face in his head. As long as he knew she was here waiting for him, he could endure anything, do everything, and kill anyone.  
  
~Though I go 10,000 miles~  
  
Harry took a moment to reflect on his role in life. To save everyone or let them down. To kill or be killed. He looked at Ginny wistfully; if he were a normal boy, he'd be asleep, dreaming of her. Harry gently took her hand, forcing back his tears. He wanted to save he world, but not as much as he wanted to save her. Choking back more tears, he vowed not to die. He vowed to himself that he would win, that the wizarding world would be safe again, that he and his love would live together and be happy.  
  
~10,000 miles, or more.~  
  
Harry slowly left Ginny, but he had one stop left. Hermione. He walked into the witch's dorm and stopped. The often overlooked, brilliant witch was his closest friend in the world; and he knew she wanted to come with him and help him fight Voldemort. But he couldn't be responsible for her death. Harry sat next to Hermione, thinking about all the times they spent together, about how she was often misunderstood and her brilliance not appreciated, even by some of the Hogwarts professors. "You show them, Hermione." He whispered. There were tears in his eyes again. "If I had a friend, on all this earth, you've been a friend to me." Harry silently kissed her head, left the dorm, and slowly made his way down the steps. God, he hoped to see them all again.  
  
~The rocks may melt.~  
  
Harry paused halfway down the steps. He felt ready. But how ready could he be to face the most powerful dark wizard ever? If Voldemort won and killed him, the wizarding world would be in his clutches; it would be even worse than it is now, Harry realized, panicking. But if he defeated Voldemort, the world would be saved, the war would end, and people could live peaceful, normal, happy lives again. Harry straightened, and prepared himself mentally for the coming battle. He would not die. He would win. He would save the wizarding world. He would not come back until he had done so.  
  
~And the seas may burn, if I should not return.~  
  
Harry proceeded down the steps into the Gryffindor common room. He turned sharply, looking at each door in order. His family lay up there, sleeping peacefully. His true friends, and his true love. Harry stopped for a minute to marvel at the fact that he had such great friends, and that he, Harry, had a true love. It was what kept him going; it was what he lived for, what have him the courage to stare death in the eye, defy it and conquer it. Harry turned swiftly and picked up Godric Gryffindor's sword, and was gone. 


End file.
